warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Njord Oraanir
Now to resume our discussion. Njord's sister can not be a Space Marine, not due to standards but rather because female bodies are genetically uncompatible wit hSpace marine Gene-Seed. Supahbadmarine 15:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, she dosen't actually have the implants, she has been genetically modified in another way. And also she has modified Chaos Space Marine armour. TardirProductions 15:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) In that case, and this is only my recommendation mind you, I suggest you invovle Fabius Bile. Afterall, Chaos Space Marines have a lesser degree of scientific knowledge than the imperium in general. Supahbadmarine 15:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, Oraanir's Legion is a tad less technologically advanced as the Imperium, but i might add him. Also, any name suggestions for the sister? And, is anyone allowed to make their Chaos God an article? TardirProductions 15:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) How about Magrelia? Also you can certainly make an article for your Chaos God. Keep in mind though that Chaos Gods are one of the Harder projects on this site. Supahbadmarine 15:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that name fits. And also i have seemed to jump onto some of the harder stuff on this wikia. Like, i have two species, and in some months maybe whole 2-3 Chaos gods(Well, unless it isn't allowed to have more than one) TardirProductions 16:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) There is no rules against it. But like i said it is difficult to make a god that the Community won't pick apart. There are amny variables to consider to make sure it does not contradict canon. I myself have a group of demigods. Heres the link. I am kind of surprized that it has not been deleted. Supahbadmarine 16:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Then please give me critique on the Chaos God Namagh of Darkness and Nightmares as soon as the article is created. TardirProductions 16:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. I helped Primarch11 with his Mui'gam, so I might as well help you with your god. Keep in mind that when he first wrote the article it was named Protogenoi and it was a canon train wreck. Supahbadmarine 16:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, maybe. I would be happy if you gave me advice, but i will try to make Namagh as based on my own ideas as possible. TardirProductions 16:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you mean he is from an unnamed warband. There are only nine Chaos legions and they are all accounted for. Supahbadmarine 22:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) He is of an unnamed Legion, Namagh's only legion. And i haven't seen anywhere that i can't have a fanon Legion. TardirProductions 23:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually it is illegal. There are only twenty legions total. Nine loyalists, nine traitors and two unaccounted for. We are not aloud to use the lost legions. Go ahead and check the rules if you would like. Supahbadmarine 00:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh. What if it is a Legion sized warband? TardirProductions 15:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Then it is still called a Warband. Why would a minor god need such a big force anyway? Supahbadmarine 17:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Good point. TardirProductions 17:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) So, do you already have his story figured out? Supahbadmarine 21:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Early days, Yes, around the time of Recruitment and after that, no. TardirProductions 00:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Not that its really that big of a problem, but if hes a former white scar, why is his name Njord? i mean, the White scars use mongolian names, while Njord is a Space Wolfish Yeah, kinda. But most of Njord's childhood is based on grasslands. TardirProductions 20:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to see that you are working on the character again. In discussion you made him seem so cool. Supahbadmarine 20:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Finally found a picture for him, too. I will now work more on my characters, especially Evangelus, Naust, Oraanir and Kiranus. TardirProductions 20:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I will be watching, and giving my support. After all you have been doing that for me. Supahbadmarine 20:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you like this guy as he is, i think you will like him even more when i am done with him. TardirProductions 20:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) My biggest concern with this is the departure from Fenris... as Im sure you know, the people of Fenris are technologically inferior with the most advanced equipment they have being a Dragonship... that part is 100% NCF, Nobody can leave Fenris except a Space Wolf with acces to Space-flight... This article seems very coincidental, and no Space Marine would have allowed themselves to be simply take to a torture chamber, most would have died first and any survivor would have been badly wounded... Also is that an Ork, a Chaos sorcerer and Daemon working together?? The Daemon could not have returned to the warp at will coz they would have known theyd have to be re-summoned, plus there is no chance anyone is dumb enough to all abandon the post at once... There are a few issues that need to be worked out --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I see. Regards, TardirProductions 11:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that you can not eliminate an Ork Clan. A Clan is something that exists with Orks all over the galaxy. Thye word you are looking for is Tribe. Supahbadmarine 18:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. But i will not correct it now, as i am at the moment on to socialize. Regards, TardirProductions 20:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC)